Practice :Deidara:
by RavenStark
Summary: What happens when Deidara tries to play DDR? Oneshot. I do not own Naruto or DDR.


Deidara stomped frantically on the plastic mat, struggling to time his steps with the arrows sliding up the screen. The electronic music made his heart race and made him want to play for hours. Song after song, he barely got through. He was about to sit down and take a break when he heard the door open.

He turned to see his redheaded partner walk into their room, surveying the equipment that had appeared in their room seemingly out of nowhere.

"Brat. What is this."

Deidara smiled and said, "It's called DDR, un. It's a game."

Sasori only stared at him. "Why would anyone want to play a game about the alphabet?"

Deidara cracked up, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "No, Sasori-no-Danna, that's not what it is, un!" Watch." He walked toward the game mat and stepped on the corner, bringing the game out of idle mode. A wall of sound assaulted their ears as the techno beats spilled out of the old speakers. Deidara ignored Sasori's cringe and stomped on the mat to select a song. He picked one that was somewhat easy and started to play.

Sasori took a couple steps back to watch. Brightly colored arrows started sliding up the screen, and as soon as they reached the top, the blonde bomber would step on the corresponding arrow. Sasori wasn't really interested in this type of thing normally, but it _did _look rather fun. Deidara almost looked like he was dancing, hair swishing all over the place as he stomped on the mat in time to the music.

The song's tempo suddenly changed, going much faster than before, leaving Deidara trying to catch up. He missed a lot of steps before the music suddenly stopped and the word "Failed" appeared in big red letters across the screen. Deidara looked livid. "That was supposed to be _easy_, un! Stupid game!"

Sasori smirked at Deidara's frustration. "Hey. Let me try."

Deidara stared at him. "You want to play? Really?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, deciding not to point out the lack of _un_. "Just move."

Deidara got off the mat and Sasori began to scroll through the songs, settling on a fast one with a medium difficulty. He hit the center button on the mat to start the song.

Deidara saw the song he picked and his eyes widened. _I couldn't even last a full minute doing that one!_

Sasori stepped on the right arrow just as it reached the top of the screen, then left, up...down-up-right, left and down at the same time... Each time he hit the moving arrows hit the stationary ones, the screen would flash words like 'Marvelous' at him. He ignored the game's meaningless congratulations and kept hitting the arrows. This was easy. _And Deidara got tired playing the '_easy_' difficulty. _He couldn't help but smirk at that.

Deidara couldn't believe it. He had worked so hard to get through that song, and now that stupid puppet was beating it effortlessly!

Sasori stepped off the mat when the song was over, the screen flashing "CLEAR" over and over. Deidara could only stare at him.

"Have you done this before, un?" Deidara was dumbfounded.

Sasori smirked. "Nope."

Deidara opened his mouth to say something else, but then sounds of applause and wolf-whistles were coming from the screen.

They both turned to look, and a giant letter S was in the middle of the screen. _What! He got a perfect score!_

Deidara slowly turned his head to look at the puppetmaster, his jaw still hanging open. Sasori just kept staring at the screen.

"I guess that means you need to practice, brat." He turned and walked out the door, leaving Deidara alone with the cheering television.

Deidara closed his eyes, feeling the rage inside him about to boil over. He reached into his clay pouch and-

_No. That's not necessary. Calm down, Deidara. You don't need to blow it up. It's just a game. And maybe Sasori-no-Danna is right, maybe you should just pract-_

Tobi poked his head in the door, saying, "Senpai! Senpai! Zetsu-san told me you lost to Sasori-san playing DDR! Is that true?"

Deidara lost it, a vein popping out on his forehead.

He threw a ball of clay at him, then detonated it in midair saying, "That's none of your business, un!"

Tobi squealed and ran away. Deidara looked around for anyplace that Zetsu could have hidden. Finding none, his anger finally got the better of him and he threw a ball of clay at the television, screaming, "KATSU!"

The screen exploded, sending glass and circuit board fragments everywhere.

Kakuzu poked his head in the door, waving the scent of burning plastic away from his nose. "You're buying a new one."


End file.
